


Omens

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: Prompt fill. A story ft. 3 things; an uneasy feeling, the color orange, sunshine.





	

For the first time since they joined, there was a moment of peace between Amarantine and Kirkwall.

Anders snuck onto the deck, stomach churning from the time spent below, and breathed in the sharp salt air. It is not a calm so much as a pause; a reprieve from the future trials. But he and Justice both took what they could.

The sky was mid-sunset. The clouds orange and pink and red in the fading light. It reflected off the water, turning the whole world warm and bright. Anders overheard the sailors discussing it; _a good sunset_. He smiled when Justice rose with a question about what they meant.

“Red sky at evening is a good sign.” he said, forgetting Justice could hear him without speaking. Gladly, no one else was near to question him.

Perhaps it would be a good omen for them as well. It was hard to say. For the moment, Anders leaned on the ship’s railing and watched the waves on the horizon. It was still a few more days to where they were going. There was no plan, no preparation, they had no money and few of their possessions.

But the sky was red in the fading sunlight and, perhaps, that would be enough to get them by.

The sun set red again the day they landed in Kirkwall. But sailing past the Gallows, heart in Anders’ throat, he couldn’t see how any of it was a good sign. It was a looming threat, one he never wanted to be near, right between him and the setting sun.

‘ _Red is a good omen, yes?_ ’ Justice. Anders smiled, unease ebbing just slightly, and nodded. ‘ _Remember you are not alone, Anders._ ’

Something about being they, instead of I, made things easier.

“Oh,” he said, unnecessarily again, “how could I ever forget?”

Anders never heard Justice truly laugh until the spirit joined with him. It was a more uniquely pleasant aspect of the arrangement. Perhaps red brought good things with it after all.


End file.
